1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the methods of manipulating nanotubes. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of dispersing nanotubes in solution for deposition.
2. Background of the Invention
Nanotubes are a novel class of nanostructures that exhibit remarkable mechanical, electrical, and thermal properties, thus having potential applications such as nanoscale probe devices, energy storage components, sensors, flame retardant materials, and electrical conductors in the aerospace, automotive, micro-electric, photovoltaic, and energy transmission industries. In addition, nanotubes may be constructed of a variety of different materials, including carbon, silicon, metal-oxide and other inorganic compounds. Nanotubes may be classified as multi-walled nanotubes (MWNT), few walled nanotubes (FWNT) and single walled nanotubes (SWNT).
Specifically, after synthesis SWNT nanotubes demonstrate an affinity for forming into roped, bundled or entangled configurations. The aggregated nanotube bundles do not yield the expected advantageous properties. The technical advantage of dispersing nanotubes for use in organic and inorganic media has implications in creating material with uniform nanotube distribution acting as a structural, mechanical, conductive or thermal component of the material.
Aggregation and bundling of nanotubes represents a constraint for implementation of these structures to maximize their advantageous properties in nanoscale applications. Furthermore, the homogeneous incorporation of nanotubes in compositions is restricted. Due to the difficulty in completely dispersing nanotube bundles, the differential control over the location and orientation of the individual nanotubes represent an additional hurdle to commercial applications. Methods utilizing high temperatures and lasers for post-deposition alignment have been academically tested. However, these methods are impractical for fabricating polymer nanocomposites and microelectronics with nanotubes, as the techniques ablate, damage, or alter the supporting substrate irreversibly.
Consequently, there is a need for a composition suitable for dispersing and manipulating nanotubes for the placement, alignment with high precision and order on a substrate or embedded therein.